


Timestamp: Reconnecting

by Creej



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Post Anklet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creej/pseuds/Creej
Summary: Just a bit of semi fluff





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Neal's first visit to Peter in Greenhill

He kept an eye on the crowd of people milling around the stalls lined up along Main Street as they checked out the various wares and art on display

As Vera had said there'd be, there were many from out of town. After years of living in New York, he could pick them out with little trouble. There was just something about New Yorkers - maybe the way they moved with a purpose even as they browsed. Greenhill residents strolled.

He wasn't too surprised to see a fairly large group of people around one stall in particular - Neal's. His was last minute but the other artists and vendors had made room for his with no complaint. In fact, earlier that day, Neal and two or three other artists had gotten into a lively debate on the merits of expressionism versus post modernism.

He wandered over, intending to have a chat with Neal and see what else he'd decided to show besides the sketch of the view from June's terrace, when furtive movement caught his eye at another stall.

He wandered over, standing next to a young girl in her late teens. He pretended interest in the hand-crafted jewelry on display - there were some really nice pieces - as he noticed the girl slipping a necklace into her pocket.

"Officer," she said.

New Yorker, he thought. "Beautiful work, isn't it?" he asked. "See anything you like?"

She shrugged. "Not bad," she said. She turned to go and he went to continue his rounds, bumping into her.

"Oh, excuse me," he said, ignoring her irritated look.

"Yeah, sure," she said as she walked off.

He waited until she was lost in the crowd before turning back to the jeweler. "Pete," he said.

"Yes sir?"

"You might want to keep a closer eye on your inventory," he said, holding up his hand, necklace dangling from his fingers.

"That girl? From out of town?"

"Yeah," he said, handing the necklace back.

"Nice lift."

He turned to find Neal standing beside him. "You saw?" he asked. When Neal nodded he added with a shrug, "Wasn't difficult. Her pocket was wide open. " He glanced back. "Looks like you have a customer."

Neal turned and saw not one person but half a dozen, looking through the sketches on display. "I guess my public awaits," he said with a somewhat self-deprecatory smirk.

"Go," he said. "I'll see you later."

As Neal walked off, he couldn't help watching the way the younger man moved - all sinuous grace - and laughed to himself when he saw every female in the vicinity to the same.

WCWCWCWC

It was getting toward sunset when the various artists and vendors packed up their wares until the next day and he could hear the band tuning up for the concert when he saw Neal heading toward him, carrying a portfolio under his arm.

"So, what's the take?" he asked as Neal joined him.

"It wasn't a heist, Peter," Neal said drolly. "Besides, I didn't do this for the money. I don't exactly need it."

"So, what do you think?"

"Quite a bit of talent," Neal said. He opened the portfolio and withdrew a charcoal sketch. "Kid a few tables down drew this," he said. The sketch showed, in detail, the front of the sheriff's office, including the suggestion of people inside.

"Let's go home," he said, handing it back. "I'd rather do something other than look at arts and crafts."

Neal's eyes darkened, hearing the tone in his voice. "What are we waiting for then?"


End file.
